Silence
by Mrs Akabane
Summary: Sakura merupakan anak pelayan di kediaman Uchiha, hubungan masa kecil Sakura dengan Sasuke sangat berwarna. Hingga akhirnya kepergian orang tua Sasuke berdampak pada sikap Sasuke, yang membuat jarak diantara keduanya. Bagamanakah kelanjutan kisah mereka disaat benih-benih cinta muncul di diri Sakura?/RnR/
1. Chapter 1

**Silent**

 **Naruto kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[!] OOC, gajeness, abalness (?)**

* * *

Sepasang bocah berumur 6 tahun tampak sedang bermain pasir disekitar halaman rumah yang cukup luas. Tidak lupa dengan tawa bahagia dan ocehan yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua, bocah laki-laki itu tampak menyusun istana pasirnya dan bocah perempuan disampingnya sibuk menghias istana pasir itu dengan aksesoris apapun.

Bocah laki-laki berambut raven tersebut terlihat puas dengan karyanya. Sama halnya dengan bocah perempuan berambut cotton candy tersebut sembari menepuk tangannya.

"Wah.. Sasuke-sama, akhirnya kita berhasil menyelesaikan istananya." Ujar bocah itu dengan girang.

"Hn! Siapa dulu yang membuatnya." Dengan percaya diri Sasuke, bocah laki-laki itu, melipat kedua tangannya didada dan memasang muka angkuh.

Bocah perempuan yang bernama Sakura seketika terkekeh melihat tingkah Sasuke, "Jangan lupa, aku kan juga ikut membantu menghiasnya."

"Ah, benar juga. Terima kasih, Sakura."

Sakura membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum dan anggukan. Sebenarnya, ia bukanlah teman dari Sasuke, tetapi bisa dibilang Sasuke adalah majikannya. Karena ibu Sakura adalah pelayan dirumah Sasuke, dan Sakura pun ikut tinggal dirumahnya. Walau begitu Sasuke merasa senang karena seperti merasa punya teman baru.

Saat sedang asyik bermain, tiba-tiba pelayan datang menghampiri mereka dengan tergesa-gesa. Sasuke dan Sakura yang melihatnya hanya memasang tampang kebingungan.

"Ibu, ada apa?" Tanya Sakura kepada pelayan itu yang notabene-nya adalah ibunya, Haruno Mebuki.

"Hhh.. hh.. Sasuke-sama, saya baru saja mendapat telfon kalau tuan dan nyonya mengalami kecelakan."

 _Deg!_

Detak jantung Sasuke seakan berhenti, matanya terbelalak dan hampir mengeluarkan air mata, "Tuan dan nyonya langsung dibawa ke rumah sa-"

Ucapan Mebuki terpotong karena melihat Sasuke yang langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka. Sakura yang sedari tadi diam ikut terkejut atas berita yang disampaikan oleh ibunya, lalu melihat punggung Sasuke yang semakin jauh untuk masuk kedalam mobil yang sudah disiapkan untuk menuju rumah sakit. Ia pun memeluk ibunya karena tidak percaya dengan kejadian ini.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Sasuke turun dari mobil bersama sang supir, Hatake Kakashi dan segera menuju ke unit gawat darurat. Ia tampak panik, dan berusaha menahan tangisnya. Kakashi yang melihat keadaan tuan mudanya sangat tersentuh dan mencoba menenangkannya.

Tidak lama kemudian, dokter pun keluar dari ruang tersebut dengan wajah muram.

"Bagaimana kondisi ayah dan ibu, dokter?!" Tanya Sasuke.

"Apakah kalian keluarganya?"

"Ya, dia anak dari pasien." Jawab Kakashi.

"Kami sudah berusaha dengan semaksimal mungkin, tetapi nyawa mereka tidak bisa tertolong lagi. Mereka mengalami luka yang sangat parah dibagian otak." Jelas dokter tersebut, "Kau harus tegar, nak."

Tangis yang sedari tadi ditahan akhirnya pecah karena mendengar pernyataan dari sang dokter.

"Huaaa.. Ayah, ibu.. jangan tinggalkan aku."

Sasuke terus berteriak sembari mengeluarkan air mata yang terus menerus mengalir. Ia pun memeluk Kakashi dengan erat, Kakashi pun ikut berduka atas kepergian tuan dan nyonya-nya. Ia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini mereka meninggalkan Sasuke, bahkan Itachi, kakak kandung Sasuke yang saat ini berada di Kyoto untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya.

Mereka pun melihat kondisi terakhir Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Sasuke terus berusaha menggoyangkan tubuh mereka berharap kalau ayah dan ibunya bisa sadar kembali. Tetapi nihil.

"Ayah, ibu.. hikss.. Sadarlah." Rengek Sasuke.

Kakashi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia sangat tidak tega melihat anak majikannya terus menangis. Akhirnya, ia pun mengurus seluruh biaya dan bersiap-siap mengurus pemakaman nanti.

Keesokan harinya, acara pemakaman pun telah selesai. Banyak kerabat berdatangan untuk melepas kepergian Fugaku dan Mikoto ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir. Itachi yang mendengar kabar tersebut langsung berangkat menuju Tokyo, ia terlihat sangat terpukul. Apalagi saat melihat adiknya yang jauh lebih terpukul dan tidak berhenti menangis.

Satu persatu, orang-orang pergi meninggalkan pemakaman. Kini hanya tersisa Sasuke, Itachi, Mebuki, dan Sakura. Kakashi sudah jalan terlebih dahulu menuju mobil dan menunggu disana.

Sasuke bahkan tidak mau berdiri dari makam ayah dan ibunya. Itachi sudah berusaha membujuknya, dan mengajak pulang, tetapi Sasuke hanya diam tak merespon. Ia sudah kehabisan akal bagaimana membujuk adik kesayangannya tersebut.

"Sasuke, ayo kita pulang. Besok kita akan kesini lagi, ini sudah sore." Ujar Itachi yang berjongkok disamping adiknya.

"Iya, Sasuke-sama. Jangan bersedih, kau masih punya kita." Sakura akhirnya ikut membuka mulutnya.

Tidak ada balasan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia sudah berhenti menangis, tapi matanya menatap kosong ke nisan. Beberapa kemudian, akhirnya Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi nisan tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Itachi dan Sakura saling berpandang dan menatap nanar kearah Sasuke. Mereka pun mengikuti dari belakang dan segera pulang ke rumah.

10 tahun berlalu. Kehidupan di keluarga Uchiha tampak seperti biasa. Namun, mereka mendapat anggota keluarga baru. Itachi pun menikah dengan istrinya yang bernama Konan, dan dikaruniai seorang anak perempuan yang diberi nama, Uchiha Izumi. Umurnya baru menginjak 2 tahun.

Itachi setiap minggu selalu mengunjungi rumah orang tuanya, tetapi esokannya ia harus kembali ke Kyoto karena Itachi bekerja dan menetap disana bersama keluarga kecilnya.

Pagi ini, Sakura sudah bangun pagi dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Ia masih tinggal dikediaman Uchiha, lalu bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen bersama Sasuke. Mereka duduk dibangku kelas 2. Bahkan ibunya masih bekerja dikediaman Uchiha, karena Itachi yang mengurus biaya-biaya semuanya.

"Sakura, kau ke kamar Sasuke, kalian harus berangkat." Teriak ibunya dari dapur.

"Baik, bu." Sahutnya.

Saat didepan pintu kamar Uchiha bungsu tersebut, Sakura pun mengetuk pintu tersebut, "Sasuke-sama, apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

Terdengar sahutan yang berasal dari dalam kamar. Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke pun keluar dengan mengenakan seragamnya. Penampilannya hampir tidak berubah, rambut hitamnya yang mencuat, kulit putih, dan mata onyxnya yang sekarang tampak tajam.

Tapi, semenjak kepergian orang tuanya, Sasuke menjadi sangat pendiam. Dia tidak lagi menangis, tetapi sorot matanya sangat terlihat kosong. Bahkan sampai saat ini, sifatnya sangat berubah. Sasuke yang dulu ceria, sekarang menjadi Sasuke yang pendiam dan dingin. Sakura yang setiap hari berada disekitarnya merasa bingung, namun lama kelamaan, ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Sasuke.

Mereka akhirnya berangkat sekolah menggunakan mobil, dan tidak lupa dengan Hatake Kakashi yang setia menjadi supir pribadi tuannya. Disepanjang jalan, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, inilah yang setiap hari dirasakan oleh Sakura. Baginya, Sasuke menjadi sosok asing.

Saat tiba disekolah, Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan menelusuri lorong kelas. Seketika perhatian para murid perempuan tertuju pada Sasuke. Memang, saat pertama kali menginjak sekolah ini, para murid terpesona akan ketampanan paras Sasuke. Tetapi lain halnya dengan Sasuke, ia cuek dengan sekelilingnya dan tampak tidak peduli.

Sakura yang berjalan dibelakang Sasuke juga terkena imbasnya, awalnya ia disangka sebagai kekasih Sasuke. Tetapi akhirnya para murid pun mengetahui kalau Sakura hanya anak dari pelayan Sasuke. Karena mereka mendengar Sakura menyebut Sasuke dengan sebutan 'Sasuke-sama'.

"Aku masuk ke kelas dulu." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Kelas mereka memang berbeda, Sasuke yang berada dikelas 1-A sedangkan Sakura dikelas 1-B yang tepat bersebelahan dengan kelasnya.

"Ha'i, Sasuke-sama." Ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang kelas sembari menggigit pelan bibirnya.

'Kenapa kita menjadi asing seperti ini, Sasuke?'

Tbc

""

Hallo, semua. Aku author baru di ff,net, selama ini cuma bisa baca trus review karya orang-orang. Akhirnya kepikiran buat bikin fic sendiri deh hihihi. Maaf ya masih amatiran banget dalam penulisan :')

Apa ada yang minat ini dilanjut (?)

Oh iya, jangan lupa read dan review ya semuaaa *kecup kering*


	2. Chapter 2

Silence

Naruto kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto

[!] OOC, gajeness, abalness (?)

* * *

Saat ini Sakura telah melewatkan pelajaran yang sangat ia tidak sukai, yaitu matematika. Terkadang ia berpikir kenapa harus ada pelajaran serumit itu. Beruntung, gurunya yang bernama Kurenai Yuuhi bukanlah guru yang galak. Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya kalau guru matematikanya guru yang _killer_ , mungkin setiap pelajaran berlangsung ia akan senam jantung. Walaupun kenyataannya sama saja, Sakura. Tidak. Pintar. Dalam. Matematika.

"Wajahmu sangat cantik kalau sedang frustasi, jidat."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang menghampirinya. Sakura kenal betul siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Lalu ia pun mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat Yamanaka Ino sedang berdiri disampingnya dengan mengeluarkan tampak mengejek. Sahabatnya itu memang selalu menggoda Sakura jika sehabis pelajaran matematika.

"Apakah ada obat yang bisa membuat seseorang menjadi pintar matematika? Aku sungguh lelah." gumam Sakura.

"Astaga, kenapa kau menjadi ngawur seperti ini. Kalau kau ingin mengerti, kau harus terus belajar!"

"Itu percuma, Ino. Otakku buntu kalau sudah mengenai rumus-rumus sialan itu."

Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pernyataan dari sahabat _pink_ nya tersebut. Ia tahu betul kelemahan Sakura dalam pelajaran hitung-menghitung. Sebenarnya dirinya juga tidak begitu pintar, tetapi setidaknya ia masih bisa memahami tentang matematika.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, lebih baik kita ke kantin. Aku tahu perutmu sudah memintah jatah untuk di isi." Ujar Ino sembari memegang lengan Sakura dan menariknya menuju kantin.

"H-hei, _pig_. Tidak usah menarikku segala, aku bisa jalan sendiri tahu."

"Tidak, di jidat lebarmu itu tertulis kalau kau masih frustasi." Ino menoleh ke Sakura dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Seketika muncul perempatan siku-siku di kening Sakura, rasanya ia ingin mencubit Ino sekencang-kencangnya agar berhenti mengejeknya. Saat mereka berjalan di depan kelas 2-A, Sakura diam-diam mengintip untuk melihat seseorang. Tetapi ternyata orang itu sedang tidak ada di kelasnya.

'Kemana dia?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di kantin, Sakura membeli pudding strawberry, sedangkan Ino membeli pudding cokelat. Mereka lalu duduk di dekat jendela kantin sembari berbincang dan makan pudding tersebut. Kemudian, murid perempuan disekitarnya tampak sedang berbisik pada temannya masing-masing. Sakura bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Hei, lihat. Sasuke sedang duduk disana."

" _Kakkoii_!"

"Seandainya aku bisa duduk disampingnya dan makan bersama."

Seperti itulah kira-kira topik pembicaraan para gadis yang ada di kantin. Dan kini pandangan Sakura langsung mengarah pada pemuda yang duduk tidak jauh dari mejanya saat ini bersama dengan Naruto, dan Sai. Ia tahu betul, mereka adalah teman yang cukup dekat dengan tuannya tersebut.

"Tsk. Lihat, Sakura. Tuanmu sedang di gossipi oleh para gadis." Ujar Ino dengan menyuap pudding miliknya.

"Ha ha. Itu bukan hal yang aneh lagi, Ino." Balasnya, "Tapi percuma, mau secantik apapun, pasti Sasuke selalu bersikap acuh kepada semua murid perempuan disini."

"Hoo.. jadi dia hanya bersikap tak acuh padamu, hm?" Tanya Ino, tidak lupa dengan nada menyindirnya.

" _Baka._ Sejak kapan aku bilang seperti itu. Maksudku, ia sama sekali tidak punya hubungan dengan wanita. Aku bingung, seperti apa wanita yang akan menjadi tambatan hatinya?"

Sakura berbicara sembari menatap sendu kearah Sasuke yang tampak diam dan santai, sementara Naruto sedang bercanda dengan Sai. Ralat, hanya Naruto yang sepertinya mengajak bercanda. Dalam hati Sakura, ia bersyukur tuannya itu mempunyai teman dekat. Mengingat setelah kejadian yang menimpa orang tuanya, Sasuke menjadi anak yang tertutup dan susah bersosialisasi.

Bel masuk pun telah berbunyi, baik Sakura, Ino dan murid yang berada di kantin segera masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Sekarang adalah pelajaran sains, dan itu merupakan salah satu yang ia sukai. Minus Ino, dia sama sekali membeci pelajaran ini. Disinilah Sakura dapat membalas ejekan kepada sahabat _blonde_ nya tersebut. Jadi, mereka seri, eh?

00

00

00

Hari sudah sore, dan sekolah hampir sepi. Para murid sudah banyak yang meninggalkan sekolah ini menuju ke rumahnya masing-masing. Terkecuali dua murid yang berbeda _gender_ itu berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah untuk menunggu di jemput oleh sang supir.

Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu, Sakura dan Sasuke masih setia berdiri untuk menunggu Kakashi. Saat dihubungi, ternyata sang supir sedang terjebak macet sehingga agak lama tiba di sekolah. Sasuke dengan tampang datarnya berdiri sembari memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku dan bersandar pada dinding.

Lain dengan gadis disebelahnya, Sakura sudah sangat lelah menunggu. Kakinya terasa pegal karena menunggu selama bermenit-menit. Tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung berjongkok agar meredakan rasa pegalnya. Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam, melirik kebawah dan melihat Sakura berjongkok dengan wajah yang lesu.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara _baritone_ nya.

"Um. Astaga, paman Kakashi lama sekali. Aku rasanya ingin mencopot kedua kaki ku."

Sasuke pun mendengus kecil, "Silahkan kau copot."

Sakura hanya menatap tajam ke Sasuke dan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa tuannya masih bisa berdiri selama itu dengan tenangnya. Bahkan tidak mengeluh sedikit pun. Dan Sakura berani bertaruh, kalau sampai seratus tahun pun mungkin Sasuke tidak akan pernah mau mengeluh. Uchiha Sasuke perlu diacungi jempol atas kegengsiannya itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, terlihat mobil sedan hitam yang berhenti di depan mereka berdua. Kaca mobil pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan Kakashi yang tersenyum pasrah. Akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil. Sasuke duduk sembari melipat kedua tangan di dada.

"Ah, pasti kalian sangat lelah menunggu, kan? Aku sengaja mampir ke supermarket dan membeli minuman dingin untuk kalian. Ini." Kakashi pun bersuara dan mengangkat kantong plastic yang berisi minuman.

Seketika mata Sakura berbinar, ia langsung mengambil kantong plastic tersebut dan langsung meminum dari gelas kaleng. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk meminum air itu sampai habis tak tersisa, Sakura sudah sangat haus tingkat dewa Jashin.

"Terima kasih banyak, paman! Tenggorokan ku akhirnya sudah tidak kering lagi. _Yokatta._ " Seru Sakura.

Kakashi hanya terkekeh pelan. Sakura melirik ke satu minuman yang masih tersisa, lalu pandangannya beralih pada Sasuke yang memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela mobil. Pemuda itu tampak fokus pada jalanan diluar.

"Sasuke-sama."

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke yang tidak menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kau pasti haus, ini minumlah." Sakura pun menyodorkan gelas kaleng kepada Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke pun menoleh dan melihat gelas kaleng tersebut.

Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat masa lalunya. Ia seperti merasa _dejavu_ , dulu saat masih kecil, Sasuke dan Sakura pernah berjalan-jalan di taman bermain, saat itu pula Sakura merengek kehausan, Sasuke pun berinisiatif membelikan minuman di mesin otomatis, padahal uang yang ia punya hanya pas-pasan. Tetapi ia tidak tega melihat Sakura yang tampak kelelahan.

Hal yang pertama kali Sasuke lihat saat memberikan gelas kaleng itu kepada Sakura ialah wajah gembira yang menurut Sasuke sangat menggemaskan. Lalu Sakura pun berterima kasih dan mengambilnya dan langsung meminumnya. Sebenarnya dalam hati, Sasuke juga kehausan, tapi ia memilih diam dan mengalah.

Tiba-tiba Sakura kecil menyodorkan gelas tersebut, "Aku sudah tidak haus. Ini untukmu Sasuke-sama. Minumlah, kau juga pasti haus."

Sasuke kecil merasa sedikit terkejut, ia tidak menyangka kalau Sakura akan menyisakan minuman untuknya. Kemudian Sasuke langsung meminumnya sampai habis, itu membuat Sakura terkikik geli melihat gerak-gerik tuannya tersebut.

Sekarang, Sakura yang masih menunggu uluran tangan dari Sasuke untuk mengambil minuman terlihat mengerutkan dahi, terlihat Sasuke sedang melamun memandangi gelas kaleng yang ada di genggamannya. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan minuman itu? Lalu muncul ide jahil di pikiran Sakura, ia dengan sengaja menempelkan gelas kaleng dingin itu ke pipi tuannya.

"Ssh.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke yang sedikit terkejut dan memberi _deathglare_ karena mendapati benda dingin yang menempel dipipinya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau malah melamun?"

"Hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Aku lihat dengan jelas kau melamun, Sasuke-sama." Ucap Sakura dengan sedikit penekanan.

"Tidak" Sahut tuannya.

"Ya sudah aku mengalah, yang terpenting kau harus minum dulu."

Dengan tenang Sasuke mengambil gelas kaleng tersebut dari tangan Sakura dan meminumnya. Kakashi yang melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Sakura tahu, jika berdebat dengan Sasuke tidak akan ada ujungnya. Ia pun mencoba melirik ke pemuda tersebut sembari tersenyum.

'Seperti merasa kembali ke masa lalu saja.' Ujar Sakura dalam hati.

00

00

" _Tadaima._ "

Terdengar suara Sasuke dan Sakura yang memasuki rumah besar milik Uchiha tersebut. Ibu Sakura yang sedang di dapur menghentikan kegiatan masaknya dan berjalan ke ruang tamu mendapati anak kandungnya dan anak majikannya yang baru pulang sekolah.

" _Okaeri,_ Sakura, Sasuke-sama." Sahut sang ibu dengan memberikan senyum lembut, "lebih baik kalian segera mandi lalu istirahat. Ibu sedang memasak untuk nanti malam, _ne_?"

"Siap, bu." Ucap Sakura.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Baginya, ibu Sakura bukan hanya sekedar pelayan. Tetapi Sasuke sudah menganggapnya sebagai pengganti ibu kandungnya, jadi ia sudah terbiasa dengan perhatian khusus yang di berikan oleh ibu Sakura kepada dirinya dan Sakura.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Ia sudah membersihkan badannya, hari ini ia rasakan cukup lelah. Belum lagi saat menunggu Kakashi yang lama menjemput. Sasuke meletakan pergelangan tangannya di mata dan menutup matanya.

Sakura yang sudah memakai piyama berwarna hijau keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan, ia melirik ke arah jam yang menunjukan angka 7. Ini sudah waktunya makan malam. Sesampainya di meja makan, ia melihat makanan yang sudah ibunya masak, lalu mendudukan dirinya di kursi.

"Ibu, Sasuke-sama masih di kamarnya?" Tanya Sakura pada ibunya yang sedang sibuk menata piring.

" _Ara.._ harusnya ibu yang bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau tidak mengampiri kamarnya?"

"Aku kan tidak tahu, bu."

Saat itu juga, orang yang sedang di perbincangkan pun datang. Sasuke datang dengan memakai kaos biru tua dan celana pendek berwarna hitam. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung duduk di kursi sebelah Sakura. Sakura pun hanya bisa memandanginya.

"Ah, paman Kakashi tidak ikut makan malam?" Sakura bertanya sembari mengambil nasi.

"Tidak, Kakashi bilang ia akan makan nanti saja." Jawab sang ibu.

Akhirnya mereka pun melanjutkan makan malamnya dengan penuh keheningan.

00

Keesokan hari, Sakura pulang sendiri tidak dengan Sasuke. Saat jam istirahat yang lalu, Sakura di kejutkan dengan kedatangan Sasuke ke kelasnya, walaupun hanya di depan pintu. Tidak biasanya tuannya itu datang ke kelas Sakura. Ternyata Sasuke hanya memberi tahu kalau ia hari ini tidak pulang tepat waktu karena ada latihan basket dengan timnya. Selepas itu, Sasuke pun kembali ke kelasnya, tidak lupa dengan tatapan memuja dari para murid perempuan di kelasnya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

Saat Sakura berjalan menuruni tangga, ia melihat sosok gadis berambut panjang berwarna pirang yang berdiri seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Tiba-tiba saat gadis itu melihat Sakura, wajahnya sedikit terkejut dan nampak menunduk, ia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu di tangannya. Sakura hanya bersikap biasa saja dan berjalan melewatinya.

" _A-ano.._ " Ujar gadis tersebut.

Sakura yang merasa di panggil pun menoleh ke belakang, "Kau memanggilku?" tanyanya.

"Tentu. Kau Haruno, kan?"

"Um. Ada apa?"

Gadis itu belum menjawab, pandangannya terus melihat ke bawah. Sakura pun mendekat kepadanya, "Hei?"

"T-tolong berikan surat ini kepada Uchiha-san." Ucapnya tiba-tiba dengan menyodorkan sepucuk surat berwarna _pink_ , "Aku tahu kalian cukup dekat bahkan kalian satu rumah, maka dari itu aku meminta bantuanmu, Haruno-san."

Kini wajah Sakura tampak kebingungan, jadi gadis ini adalah pengagum rahasia Sasuke, mungkin dia juga mengetahui kalau Sasuke adalah majikannya. Beruntung sekali tuannya itu di sukai oleh gadis cantik seperti dia. Kalau dilihat-lihat, sepertinya dia juga gadis yang baik. Akhirnya Sakura pun mengambil surat tersebut.

"Oh, baiklah. Namamu?" Tanya Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Namaku, Shion. Salam kenal, Haruno-san." Ujar Shion sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Salam kenal juga, Shion. Nanti aku akan memberikan ini pada Sasuke-sama. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, _jaa ne_."

"Terima kasih banyak." Balas Shion melambaikan tangannya.

Sakura lebih memilih untuk pulang sendiri tanpa di jemput oleh Kakashi. Selama di perjalanan, ia terus memandangi surat itu, yang ia yakini adalah surat cinta. Entah ini sudah surat ke berapa yang ia dapatkan dari penggemar Sasuke. Tetapi saat ia memberikannya pada Sasuke, tuannya tersebut hanya menjawab, 'Aku tidak butuh, untuk kau saja.'. Demi alis tebal guru Gay, Sakura sangat kesal dengan balasan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Setidaknya hanya membaca saja tidak butuh waktu yang lama, bukan? Kenapa Sasuke malah menyuruh surat itu untuknya. Sakura tidak habis pikir dengan pikiran tuannya tersebut. Walaupun di satu sisi, ia merasa hatinya lega saat tahu bahwa Sasuke belum tertarik dengan gadis manapun. Saat tersadar, ia pun mengetuk jidatnya pelan.

'Astaga, apa yang aku pikirkan. _Sakura no baka_.'

00

00

00

Tbc

""

Akhirnya bisa nulis chapter 2 juga huhuhu :'3 pas liat kolom review ternyata ada yang baca juga, terharu~ /lebay woe/

Kiki Kim: udah di lanjut nih sistah :3

Kyurama Rasengan: iya mangat terosss! Udah update ea~

Alzena Ridasmara: lanjut kemana? Pelaminan? –Sasuke-

Hanazono yuri: ini di lanjut sayang –Sasuke-

: iyaaaaaaaaaaaa~

Diniavivah23: di bilang keren, makasih loh. Biasanya yang di bilang keren kan Sasuke wkwkwk :3 /di geplak/

Guest: selamat membaca karya ku yang amburadul juga~ okeee aku usahakannn

Ayuzawa: makasih udah blg bagus :'3 ini udah aku ganti yah judulnya, makasih banyak sarannyaaa

EchaNM: widihhh, nanti diem-diem Sasuke cepirit (?) /di chidori/

Yencherry: ah perasaan kamu aja kali~ /ngeles/ wkwk tapi makasih udah mau baca yah

Jamurlumutan24: siap!

Greentea Kim: siap laksanakan! /hormat/?

Afisa UchirunoSS: makasih okeee :3

sakura blossom: semoga yah :') udah di nexttt

Terakhir, makasih banyakkkkk buat yang udah review, fav atau follow fic ini. Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan :'3 makasih juga bagi para silent reader yang udah mau nyempetin baca wkwk. Oh iya, kalo ada penulisan yang salah tolong kasih tau yah, soalnya masih amatiran aku hihihi.

Jangan lupa read and review, minna. *kecup kering*


End file.
